


Just Another Day in Karazhan

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [10]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Khadgar Might Have a Slight Crush on His Master, Master & Apprentice Relationship, The Author Is Clearly Obsessed With Medivh's Hair, but it's not returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: It's been a few months since Khadgar moved to Karazhan to be Medivh's apprentice, but it's the first time he's allowed into his master's room.Post-movie, Medivh & Khadgar bonding.
Relationships: Implied Anduin/Medivh, Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Day in Karazhan

Khadgar hesitated before knocking on his master's door. Medivh had a rather erratic sleeping schedule, to say the least, so now there was a literal fifty-fifty chance that he was still – or already – awake at 4 a.m. As far as Khadgar could tell, Medivh did sleep more or less enough, he just did so at all and any given time of the day if he felt the need. Khadgar found him sleeping on the big, comfortable couch in the library more than once, in all the different stages of the day: early morning, afternoon, late evening. It almost seemed like he used that place more often than his own bedroom.

Now, however, he was definitely inside the latter, wide-awake, since a grumpy voice answered to Khadgar's knocking, giving him permission to enter. The young mage did so, tiptoeing inside and looking around in his master's bedroom. Well, it definitely didn't look like he imagined the Guardian of Azeroth's bedroom.

Instead of being impeccable, orderly, and almost impersonal, Medivh's room clearly mirrored his personality well. The bookshelves were overflow with books and scrolls in no particular order, just like the desk at the window, a few of Medivh's socks were on the floor at random points, and his huge bed in the far corner looked like a chaotic nest of pillows and blankets. At some point, Medivh must've decided that he wasn't willing to endure the Karazhan-wide present Kirin Tor Eye decoration even in his own bedroom so he got rid of it in a very creative way: he transformed it into raven with spread wings decoration. It definitely fitted him better than anything Kirin Tor.

"What's the matter, kid?" the Guardian asked, looking at Khadgar questioningly and definitely a bit irritated.

He was reading in his bed, lying on his stomach and absentmindedly dangling his bare feet in the air like a child. He wore only pyjama bottoms and a short-sleeved sleeping shirt that was way too big for him (he must've stolen it from Lothar), his long, silky hair a gorgeous mess. A small sphere of light was hovering over Medivh's head, illuminating his hair in a way that it looked like wild, rich flames of copper and deep gold; the sight was quite captivating, and Khadgar caught himself staring at it.

Medivh tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing and a smug smile tugging at his lips, however, his beard hid it quite well. That insufferable, beloved bastard of a Guardian noticed it, and he was definitely enjoying it. Lothar was obviously a bad influence on him.

"So?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Bad dreams? Troubled sleeping? In need of some company?"

"Well... I guess it's all of these" Khadgar shrugged miserably, and Medivh's eyes softened.

"I see. Come here, then" he said with a gentle smile, and Khadgar hopped on the bed with a happy yelp he just couldn't bite back, not even for the life of him.

Medivh's bed would've been enough for four people at least so Khadgar had more than enough space to be comfortable. Still, he chose to curl up next to Medivh, hugging a pillow as a teddy bear and using another as it was supposed to be used. Medivh cast a side-glance at him, smiling into his beard quietly. Khadgar was debating with himself whether it was embarrassing at twenty-five to ask for a bedtime story or not when the Guardian began reading for him from the book he was entertaining himself with earlier. As it turned out, it was an adventure novel, not some academic text on magic, as Khadgar would've assumed.

About half an hour later, Khadgar was sleeping peacefully, Medivh managed to make him fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, apprentice" he murmured, covering Khadgar with one of the soft blankets.

He thought about going to sleep as well but then changed his mind. _Just one more chapter..._


End file.
